Emerging protocols like Trusted Network Connect (TNC), authenticate a client's integrity before letting it on a network. In other words, before the wireless or wirefull router allows a client network access, the TNC client integrity check is executed on the client to ensure the system is virus free and meets various security policies (e.g., patch levels, etc.) that have been instituted.